Stonewind Tribe
The Stonewind Tribe are a peaceful, spiritual, and brave tribal community of Horde living in the Stonetalon Mountains. While the the tribe is made predominantly of Shu'halo, they occasionally welcome other races including Troll, Orc, Sin'dorei, Pandaren, and Taunka. Rankings The Chief Chieftainess Taeana Palehorn manages the tribe's wellbeing, leads ceremonies and battles, and lays fair judgment for the Tribe. The Sage Sage Kohatan Longhoof advises the Chieftainess, represents the Chieftainess when she is away, aids in ceremonies and performs rites. The Stonewind Tribe tends to feature three Sages, but one member holds the position at present. The Elders The Stonewind Elders are trusted longtime Tribe members who act as agents of Stonewind's Chieftainess and Sages. Each Elder manages a different service on their behalf. * Huntmaster Mu'hati Stormhoof plans and leads hunting ceremonies, scouting missions, and related training. * Farseer Zorvex calls upon the spirits and elements. * Protector Baelthorn Ironcoat manages the protection of Stonewind Village, leads patrol missions, and escorts caravans and personnel. * Warden Adahey Glacierhorn '''prepares the Braves for combat and fights alongside the Warleader. * '''Peacekeeper Talaweha '''resolves conflicts within the tribe and between Stonewind and other communities. * '''Lorekeeper Paukala Cloverstride records Stonewind current events. * Envoy Jab'trah represents the Stonewind Oathsworn * Secondary Officers Tahkéome Palehorn '''and Halinia Longhoof''' support and moderate miscellaneous tribal affairs At present, the Warleader and Shopkeeper elderships are unclaimed. Intermediate and junior ranks * Honor Guards & High Ravens are an elite subset of Braves and Ravens dedicated to defending the tribe's leaders at all costs. * Braves & Ravens '''are the tribe's primary defense forces. * '''Tribemates are Stonewind's defining community of Shu'halo. * Oathsworn '''are members of the Stonewind Tribe that are not Shu'halo, though their dedication to the tribe is equal to that of the Tribemates. * '''Younglings have recently joined the tribe and have not yet been accepted as Tribemate or Oathsworn. Recent History Stonewind was strong and prosperous for countless generations, migrating between the Desolace plains and the Stonetalons. Though a shadow fell upon the tribe, and the Centaur waged war, decimating the tribe's numbers. Some found refuge with the Kaldorei neighbors with whom Stonewind was on good terms. Others fled to Thunder Bluff and found refuge in the Horde's ranks. And still a remaining few found refuge in the old, sacred caves of Stonetalon. While they were a mere flicker of the beacon they once were, the Tribe was still proud, and strong. From the flickers came a leader, Paukala Cloverstride, who sought to unite the splintered Stonewind and other Shu'halo of the world as Stonewind's new Chieftainess. Following a trying campaign of inspired diplomacy, Paukala set aside her mantle to another who might bring glory to the Tribe. Then Taeana Palehorn, a Seer of the tribe, was met with a vision to lead Stonewind. With Paukala's consent and the ancestor's grace, Taeana would become Stonewind's new Chieftainess. Oral History Long ago before the world was shattered in the Sundering, there lived a village of Shu'halo in the mountains of Stonetalon. The youngest daughter of a hunter, named Nayati, was very beautiful, with fur like honey and eyes the color of the sky. One day a raven came to the hunter. Perched on the hunter's tent as he skinned the day's kill, the creature spoke: Hau, mighty hunter. I would that you give me your youngest and most beautiful daughter to be my wife. If you do, I promise that you shall become the mightiest hunter in the land. To the distress of the daughter, the hunter consented, and so Nayati left the village to be with the raven. The raven led Nayati to a valley between the red mountains to a dwelling nestled between the dark pine. Despite her concerns, Nayati was pleased with her new home. When An'she set and the world became dark, the raven took her into his bed. There he shed his form and became Shu'halo, though Nayati could not see his face. When An'she rose again, Nayati looked to her husband and saw that he was a raven once again. And so it went for many weeks: The raven taking the form of Shu'halo at night, but Nayati never seeing his face. When Nayati was with child, she worried what the child would look like. But the raven reassured her that all would be well. When months passed, Nayati delivered a calf with a beautiful round face, fur of golden honey, and strong of body. Nayati showed her child to the raven, and when his gaze fell upon the babe, he smiled. As An'she's rays shone down upon him he shed his raven form and grew to a Shu'halo of great physique. The most handsome Shu'halo Nayati had ever seen. He smiled at his mate and child and said: Thank you. For you have broken the curse laid upon me. Together we have made life. And together we shall start a family, and a tribe of our own. And thus was the beginning of the Stonewind Tribe. From that day forward the spirit of the raven watched over them, guiding them as they proliferated in the Stonetalon Mountains, where Nayati, the raven, and their ancestors live and protect to this day. Category:Tauren Guilds Category:Horde Guilds